


Маленькие утопии. Часть 6

by sunny_krolock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_krolock/pseuds/sunny_krolock





	Маленькие утопии. Часть 6

\- Шерли! Шерли, слезай!  
Темноволосый подросток стоял под развесистой яблоней, задрав голову и зябко кутаясь в полы тонкого плаща. На ветке метрах в двух над землей растянулся кудрявый мальчонка в толстом пестром шарфе. Ребенок теребил пальчиками длинную бахрому – верный признак того, что желание и дальше игнорировать требование старшего борется с необходимостью ответа.   
Резкий порыв ветра взъерошил тяжелые кудри, мальчик поморщился и обвернул шарф вокруг ладошек. Подросток тихо ругнулся и снова заговорил, настойчивей и строже:  
\- Шерлок, ты меня слышал! Слезай немедленно!  
Шерлок резко выпрямился, свесил вниз ногу в расшнурованном кроссовке и, задрав нос, выпалил:  
\- Я ненавижу тебя, Майкрофт!   
Майкрофт вздрогнул, пораженный надменностью тона, того самого, каким спустя тридцать лет единственный в мире консультирующий детектив будет желать брату доброй ночи, прежде чем, развернувшись, умчаться в неизвестном направлении. Сегодня он услышал этот тон впервые.  
\- Шерли, послушай, - он снова пристально смотрит на подрагивающую от холода детскую фигурку. – Ты замерз, ты долго здесь сидишь. Если сейчас не спустишься и не пойдешь домой, обязательно заболеешь и проваляешься целый месяц в кровати. Ты ведь этого не хочешь?   
Мальчик наконец взглянул на брата и встревоженно спросил:  
\- Целый месяц? Без книг?   
\- Да. А еще придется пить горькие лекарства и горячий бульон.   
Угроза подействовала: Шерлок завозился, попытался встать и трагично выкрикнул:  
\- Я не могу! Я замерз, тело не слушается!   
Майкрофт прикусил губу. Что делать? Самому лезть на дерево? Вряд ли он сможет удержаться с Шерлоком на руках. Нет, надо что-то придумать.   
\- Майкрофт!   
Окрик вывел подростка из раздумий, и он нарочито спокойно проговорил:  
\- Что делать? Прыгать, конечно!   
\- На землю? – мальчик испуганно посмотрел вниз и едва не свалился.  
\- Держись, Шерлок! Конечно, на землю. Я тебя поймаю, - Майкрофт стал под веткой и вытянул вверх руки. – Давай!  
\- Точно поймаешь? – подозрительно прищурился Шерлок. Он уже сидел на ветке боком, готовый соскользнуть вниз.   
\- Точно. Обещаю. Давай на счет «три». Раз. Два… Три!  
Миг – мальчик срывается вниз, не издав ни звука. Миг – под ладонями Майкрофта скользит плащевка. Миг – резкая боль отрезвляет. Это молния оцарапала палец. Миг – он стоит под яблоней, изо всех сил прижимая к себе сбивчиво дышащего Шерлока. И еще один миг – долгий-долгий – отстраниться, поставить мальчика на землю.  
\- Ну вот и все, - Майкрофт насмешливо улыбнулся – через силу.  
\- Я вовсе не испугался! – затараторил Шерлок. – Даже не закричал! Ты же слышал! Точнее, не слышал!   
Верно, он ничего не слышал, даже возбужденный детский голосок доносился, как через вату. Главное, что все обошлось. Правда, руки ледяные, а губу Шерлок прикусил до крови. Ничего, это мелочи.   
\- Помолчи секунду! – он быстро стер набухшую капельку и накинул на голову брата капюшон. – А теперь быстро домой!   
\- У меня шнурок развязался, - хмуро напомнил Шерлок.   
\- Я завяжу.  
\- И руки у тебя холодные. Ты тоже замерз, потому что надел легкое пальто. Ты в нем ходишь в сентябре, а сейчас уже декабрь.  
\- Да, немножко замерз, - Майкрофт присел на корточки и, низко опустив голову, потянулся к шнуркам. Теперь ему было стыдно, что едва услышав, что брат сбежал от няни, он бросился на поиски, схватив первое, что попалось под руку – тонкое осеннее пальто.   
\- Ты сильно замерз! – возмущенно поправил Шерлок. – Наверное, ты заболеешь. Да, ты точно заболеешь и проваляешься в кровати целый месяц! И не поедешь в свою школу!   
\- Шерли? – мальчик почему-то прятал глаза и теребил бахромку шарфа. – Шерли, ты поэтому убежал? Ты не хочешь, чтобы я уезжал?   
\- Бетси сказала, что ты приехал только на Рождество. Побудешь пару дней, а потом опять в пансион. Я ненавижу твою школу!   
\- Я тоже ее не слишком люблю, - признался Майкрофт и обнял брата за плечи. – Но ты же понимаешь, мне нужно учиться. На самом деле, это очень хорошая школа. Ты тоже в нее пойдешь, совсем скоро.   
\- Не хочу! – запротестовал Шерлок и отскочил от брата. – Не хочу в школу! Там скучно.  
\- С чего ты взял? Ты же там не был еще.  
\- Там нельзя читать интересные книжки. Бетси сказала, что вместо Агаты Кристи придется учить математику и Диккенса.   
\- Не только, - Майкрофт улыбнулся. – И физику, и химию, и историю, и биологию.  
\- Химия – это про яды? – заинтересовался вдруг Шерлок.   
\- Дда… И про яды тоже.  
\- Тогда я хочу учить химию!   
\- Ну вот видишь, ради этого стоит идти в школу. А сейчас, Шерли, пойдем домой! – Майкрофт протянул брату руку, но тот, снова насупившись, отступил.  
\- Ты все равно скоро уедешь. И я тебя не увижу аж до пасхальных каникул.  
\- Это не так уж и долго, - с улыбкой пробормотал Майкрофт. – К тому же, у нас впереди целых десять дней! Ну, идем?   
Шерлок поколебался, что-то прикинул и, наконец, радостно кивнул и взял брата за руку. А тот подумал, что стоит понадежнее спрятать свои конспекты по химии. И учебники тоже. 

Многие, кто знал братьев Холмс с детства, ни за что бы не поверили, что спустя несколько лет Шерлок назовет Майкрофта «заклятым врагом» за то, что брат отберет у него сигареты; что больше никогда не подпустить его к себе ближе, чем того предполагают правила приличия; что Майкрофт больше не будет лететь сломя голову брату на выручку, но трижды в день пробежит глазами по подробному отчету о поведении Шерлока.   
Спустя много лет совершенно другой человек заставит Шерлока выпить горячего бульона, чтобы перебить простуду, и застегнуть пальто, чтобы ее предупредить. И у Майкрофта появится совершенно другой человек, за которым он будет присматривать издали и с которым разделит редкие для обоих выходные.


End file.
